


When The Fires Take Over

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A fierce and overprotective mom ready to kill for their babies, Alternate Universe - Jacob Doesn't Get Obliviated, Babies in this case being the creatures, Dark!Newt, Don't mess with Newt, Drabble, Gen, Implied Murder, Implied Violence, Newt is Mom, implied gore, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Filled for this prompt on the kink meme: Taking inspiration from the Darker!Newt prompts: Newt likes individual people just fine, but he doesn't think much of humanity as a whole. So if some of the poachers he's had to deal with...disappeared...well, they chose a dangerous line of work, and Newt's beasts need to eat.(https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=309963#cmt309963)





	

The girls laugh, drinking their coffee on the step of the shed. Jacob is regaling them with a tale about his new delivery boy and the chocolatier girl he is enamoured with. "He has a chance if only he would get rid of that moustache he has been grooming for the last month!" He laughs. Queenie says something in reply and Tina smiles from beside her. 

Nobody notices him slipping away to a corner of the menagerie that he has never shown to any of them. Not that it would matter. Only he can access this space.

Here, it is lit in a sickly shadowed green. A room with vats of silent bodies floating gently in the liquid stretching out row upon row as far as the eye can see. Newt walks through them, greeting them in turn. "Good evening, Mr Gramkle. Good evening, Evans." He runs the tips of his fingers against the cool glass surface, smiling as he goes. Newt remembers each and every one of his guests and how they came to him. An Erumpent poacher that is missing his leg, a Unicorn butcher with half his head blown off courtesy of his wand. Another with his heart missing, another with her skull caved in by the blow of a troll. Half of his guests are missing brains courtesy of the Swooping Evil, while others are in various stages of decomposing in their vats. 

Each and every one of them came to him with a story. And he has space for more.

"Ah, Celestia." Newt says, coming to a stop in front of a pretty witch with long pale blonde hair that curl and flow around her face. "Time to come out and play."

Unlocking the vat with a quick flick of his wand, pushing back the water from her, he levitates the witch to the middle of the room where he lays her down on a raised marble platform. Folding back his sleeves, he brushes away the wet hair that clings to the witch's face. There is an ugly scar here that stretches down from her forehead and down to her chin. One of his finest achievements, that. She had taken a knife to his side when he got close enough to use his on her.

In all honesty, she deserved it. She had been trafficking kidnapped Veelas into Asia via Eastern Europe, disregarding the fact that she herself was part Veela too. Newt wrinkles his nose. There are very few things that get him as riled up as someone who betrays their own kind for profit. When he had found them, they had been half-starved, all skin and bones, scared out of their minds. He had taken them in, got them better before returning them to their families in France. Lovely bunch. Newt gets the occasional card or letter from some of them. One of them had sent him a wedding invitation last month, though the name of the groom curls something sweetly dark in him. Perhaps he should pay them a visit before the wedding.

Casting another spell, Newt taps the tip of his wand to Celestia's forehead. The Nundu needs to eat, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. It's like going back to my Hannibal roots :)
> 
> Title taken from Unstoppable by The Score


End file.
